Satan Hospital
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seorang DD Duo Detective . Mereka mendapat tugas menyeldiki Rumah Sakit di Amegakure. Dan hidup mati mereka ditentukan sejak mereka memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dan mendengar eretan kasur pasien. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini terinspirasi setelah saya megap-megap keluar dari Simpang Hospital di Tunjungan Plaza. Klo orang Surabaya pasti tau dong!. Rumah sakit buatan Dandels yang mengakibatkan orang-orang iseng buat nih tempat buat Uji Nyali. Mana setannya jail semua! Masa udah sampai pintu keluar aja masih di dorong sampai saya serombongan jungkir balik. *Ngelempar sandal besi kakek gua ke si setan! "Makan toh!" #Curhat Mode on.

.

Disclaimer :

Sampai saya nangis darah pun Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok! Jadi gak usah kawatir saya ngaku-ngaku

.

Warning : OOC *maybe*, AU, typo bertebaran, jelek, nista *Dibantai*, dan sebangsanya.

.

Rated : M (For the blood, and this fic not a lemon fic) *Saya sudah tobat!*

.

Genre : Horor/Crime/Supranatural

.

Pair : NaruSasu #yay! My first NaruSasu fic!

.

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seorang DD (Duo Detective). Mereka mendapat tugas menyeldiki Rumah Sakit di Amegakure. Dan hidup mati mereka ditentukan sejak mereka memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dan mendengar eretan kasur pasien.

.

A/N : cerita ini saya buat dari pengalam saya masuk Simpang Hospital. Jadi jangan bunuh saya kalau ada banyak typo, karena saya ketakutan sendiri mengingat-ingatnya. *Authornya penakut!*

.

Oke.. Let's read!

DON"T LIKE? JUST KLIK BACK!  
Enjoy Please…

.

**SATAN HOSPITAL**.

.

.

.

Pasca kejadian itu, Amegakure bagaikan kota mati. Itu adalah kejadian 4 tahun lalu, namun sampai saat ini Amegakure masih dilanda ketakutan sampai para penduduknya lebih memilih mengungsi ke tempat saudaranya yang jauh dari Amegakure.

Banyak rahasia yang dimilik oleh kejadian tersebut. Namun para penduduk yang mengetahui kejadian itu lebih memilih bungkam dari pada mengingat kembali kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

.

.

Lain Amegakure, lain Konohagakure. Kota ceria yang jarang dilanda malang. Kota berkecukupan dan makmur menjadikan kota tersebut terkenal di setiap penjuru Negara.

"Oey Teme! Kasih tau aku cerita menyeramkan itu dong!" teriak Naruto.

"Hn, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau, masa nggak boleh!" gerutu pria durian tersebut.

"Kyaaa~ itu Uzumaki-kun dan Uchiha-san! Si DD terkenal!" teriak gadis-gadis Smp yang baru pulang bebarengan..

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah terkenal sebagai Duo Detective setelah mereka menyelatkan Kakashi Hatake si Detective Senior yang harus pensiun akibat di pukuli habis-habisan oleh si pelaku. Dengan kepandaian mereka, mereka berhasil menemukan tempat penyekapat si ganteng berambut perak itu. Dan tak berapa lama sebutan Duo Detective atau lebih kerap di sebut DD melekat pada kehidupan mereka.

Setelah melayan gadis gadis SMP kelas 7 yang masih labil itu Naruto kembali bertanya pada Sasuke. "Hey, Teme! Jawab aku!" paksa Naruto.

"Hn! Salah sendiri ketika aku hendak menceritakannya dulu kau takut! Jadi aku malas Dobe!" Sasuke menolak .

"Ugh! Itu kan cerita lama! Sekarang Naruto Uzumaki bukanlah penakut!" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke yang kolotnya minta ampun.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Teme…..," Naruto masih merayu.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Argh! Auk ah, terang!" Naruto melengos galau.

Terdengar lantunan lagu _A Place For My Head_ punyanya _Linkin Park_ .

Tangan sasuke langsung merogoh kantong sakunya dan mencari benda yang mengeluarkan lagu tersebut dan menemukannya dan dengan cepat menariknya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke?" suara baritone terdengar dari speaker hp Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ada Naruto di sampingmu huh?"

"Hn."

"Dasar minta dipukul kau berbicara tak jelas begitu! Cepat datang ke tempatku, ada tugas," ucap Kakashi akhirnya sebelum menekan tombol merah pada hpnya.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil nyeruput Lemon Teanya yang baru ia beli ketika Sasuke nelpon tadi.

"Kakashi nyari'in kita. Ayo!" Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan berjalan cepat. Naruto yang nggak mau ketinggalan langsung lari kecil ngejar Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Awas kasusnya tidak rumit, lebih baik aku pergi saja," Ucap Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan bokongnya ke sofa empuk milik Kakashi.

"Hahaha sudahlah, aku sudah tau porsi kalian!" canda Kakashi.

"Oey, Senpai! Naruto certain kisah 4 tahun lalu di ame dong!" rengek Naruto. Naruto sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Bagaikan pepatah Tak ada akar, Rotan pun jadi diganti menjadi tiada Sasuke, Kakashi pun jadi.

Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah kekar Kakashi.

Sasuke langsing cengo dan Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"Justru itu, aku menyuruh kalian disini karena hal itu,"

Sasuke yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Oey, apa'an sih?" sementara Naruto yang nggak ngerti hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah suasana mencekam melewati dada Sasuke dan mengakibatkan debaran pemuda raven itu meningkat, seringai Kakashi menjadi senyuman kebiasaannya.

"Hahaha, baiklah aku ceritakan Naruto," Kakashi yang pada dasarnya mantan senior Naruto dan hanya berpautan umur 2 tahun dengan Naruto itu mengerti keadaan Naruto yang dulu penakut.

**Flashback**

.

Waktu itu di Ame ada perang saudara berkecamuk. Sehingga banyak korban berjatuhan. Dan Hanzo si pemimpin membentuk sebuah rumah sakit.

Awalnya rumah sakit itu sangat kecil. Namun karena korban semakin membeludak dan akibat serangan penyakit kolera memaksa Hanzo memperbesar RS tersebut.

Sudah banyak yang mati akibat penyakit kolera. Dan akhirnya Hanzo memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua orang yang terkena penyakit kolera dan memusnahkan mereka bersama cirus-virus mereka.

Bersama Orochimaru partenrnya ia mengunci seluruh bagian RS dan menanamkan bom yang akan menyebarkan asap pembunuh. Itu berhasil, mereka semua mati dalam sekejap.

1 minggu kemudian Hanzo mengajak pasukan pengaman untuk mengambil mayat-mayat yang ada dengan helicopter. Namun setelah berhasil mengangkut 7 mayat, para pasukan pengaman tersebut. Tak kembali.

.

**End Of Flashback**

.

"Ada rumor mengatakan kalau merka menjadi mayat hidup, menjadi arwah penasaran, dan diduga ada sebagian mereka yang kebal dari obat tersebut. Sampai saat ini, mereka masih ketakutan untuk hanya sekedar mendekat RS tersebut. Sampai mereka menyebutnya Rumah Sakit Setan," Kakashi mencoba memasang muka menakutkan dan membuat suara Hii~ Hii~ untuk menakuti Sasuke dan Naruto tapi malah mendapat tatapan Apa-kau_gila?

"Haha, Naruto. Kau sudah bukan penakut ya." ucap Kakashi garing.

"Jadi, begitu. Trus kenapa senpai?" Naruto yang masih lemot hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hah, ada klien datang pagi tadi menyatakan ingin mengambil mayat saudara mereka. Namun mereka tak berani. Jadi dia minta tolong padaku. Berhubung patah tulang kakiku belum sembuh, aku berikan kasus ini pada kalian,"

"Apa ciri-cirinya?" tatap Sasuke mengintimidasi.

"Rambut coklat, gigi taring keluar, memiliki tato segitga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Namanya Kiba Inuzuka,"

"Osh! Serahkan pada kami senpai mesum!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Hidup mati kalian, sudah dimulai dalam hitungan hari," mukanya sangat horor sekali. "Ahh, omong-omnong icha-icha tacticku tadi kutaruh mana ya?"

.

.

.

"Teme, kau bawa apa aja ditasmu? Kok kayaknya dikit amat?" Naruto penasaran melihat tas Sasuke tetap kotak. Dari pada tasnya yang menggelembung membentuk lingkaran besar.

"Pakaian, makanan, pistol kecil-kecilan."

"Uwoo, aku tadi bawa baju, ramen instant, shot gun, termos berisai air hangat, komik, dll." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar. 'Orang ini mau minggat' batin Sasuke.

Mobil mereka hanya berkecepatan sedang menuju Ame. Kotamati ini, lebih mati dari pada yang mereka bayangkan. Porak-poranda, penuh dengan garis polisi, gelap. Kontan saja sudah pukul 6 sore, jelas sudah gelap.

RS yang sangat besar itu sudah terlihat sebelum memasuki area Ame karena ketinggianya. Suasana sudah mulai mencekam ketika mereka mulai melihatnya. Bayangkan saja, baru melihatnya saja sudah menyebabkan tenggorokan kering dan peluh mentes dari mana-mana. Bagaimana ketika kita memasukinya.

Ketika sudah dekat. Terhampaur garis polisi dimana-mana dan kawat seng bertebaran. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini di gameku yang berjudul Resident Evil deh," Naruto yang maniak game mulai berkoar.

"Ayo, jangan lama-lama," Ucap Sasuke santai dan menuju pintu RS. Walau terlihat santai pemuda bermata onyx itu jantungnya sudah mengalami adrenalin yang kuat dengan berdebar-debar keras sebagai tandanya.

KRIET!

Pintu tua RS tersebut terbuka ketika Sasuke mendorongnya. "WOW! GELAP!" Naruto setangah berteriak. "Yup, Sentern Ready!" teraknya kemudian setelah menggenggam senter di tangannya.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki RS tersebut dan menutup pintunya.

Kini mereka ada di lobby RS. Setelah mata mereka terbiasa dengan kegelapan terdengar eretan kasur pasien…

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : giamana? Kasih pendapat dong! Kliak review ya! aku butuh masukan nih! Mulai chap depan akan aku buat petualangan mereka perlantai. Jadi aku butuh masukan adegan horornya!

R

E

V

I  
E  
W


	2. Chapter 2 : Lantai 1

Chapie 2 : Lantai 1

A/N : Woww, ternyata masih ada yang mw nungguin fic saya ya! :'( *Terharu+nangis Bombay*

.

Disclaimer :  
Naruto sampai mati pun punya Massashi Kishimoto lah!

.

Warn! : OOC, AU, gak krasa horrornya *Atau malah autornya yang bermuka horror*, jelek, gajhe!, Typo jelas-jelas bertebara, dan kawan-kawannya.

.

OKE LET'S ENJOY!

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!

NO FLAME!

.

**Satan Hospital **

**.**

.

.

.

Kratak-kratak…

Suara eretan kasur pasien menggema disetiap sudut RS tersebut. Membuat telinga kedua pemuda tersebut menanjamkan telinga. Dan terlihat seorang suster benar-benar membawa kasur pasien. Di kasur tersebut ada sesuatu yang ditutupi kain putih. Suster tersebut memasuki dari kamar lain ke kamar lainnya hingga suaranya tak terdenga lagi.

"Tem…e?" ucap Naruto yang udah bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku tau Naruto. Stay cool!" saran Sasuke.

Tangan sasuke menggerayai tembok guna mencari saklar lampu. KLIK! Lampu menyala. Menampakan loby yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran sebuah RS. KLIK! Sasuke menekan saklar lampu di sebelah saklar lampu loby dan membuat seluruh lantai 1 RS tersebut terang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua kaki pemuda itu melangkah memasuki lorong-lorong yang berpenerangan minim. Karena sepertinya hanya ada sedikit lampu disana. 'Damn! Kliatan dari luar RS nih kaya! Tapi pas masuk! Miskin amat! Beli lampu aja kagak bisa!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat suatu tanda panah di akhir lorong yang mereka lewati kemudia bercabang. Si Raven membrsihkan debu yang menutupi tulisannya. "Ruang operasi kekanan. Lab ke kiri," ucap Sasuke. "Ke mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Menurutmu kemana? Sepertinya ke kanan-kiri pun sama artinya dengan bau obat," Ujar pemuda bermata onyx itu. "Kurangi kecelakaan Teme, mungkin di lab bakal banyak bahan kimia beracun. Kita ke ruang operasi saja," Saran Naruto dan dihadiahi anggukan oleh si onyx.

Kedua cahaya senter mereka menari-nari di lantai-lantai dan setiap tembok. Mereka berbelok ketika menemukan pintu besar berpintu dua.

Lebih parah! Bau amis menyeruak. Tak lupa bau bangkai pun tercium, membuat mereka menutupi hidung mereka. "UKH! Bangkai!" protes Naruto. Jelas sekali ada bau bangkai. Karena disana lebih tepatnya di kasur-kasur untuk operasi terdapat mayat.

Sasuke mengarahkan sentarnya pada salah datu diantara mereka.

Keadannya buruk! Berbelatung, hyaks! Bahkan bahkan banyak belatung dilantai!

Entah dari mana ada angina. Mereka berdua seperti mengalami déjà vu yang mengerikan.

"_Suster Kurenai!" pangil seorang dokter yang memiliki wajah berjenggot._

"_Ya, Dokter Asuma?" suster berambut hitam bergelombang dan memilik mata semerah darah itu menghampiri dokter tadi._

"_Tolong masuklah ruang penyimpan darah di lantai 2, gunakan ID card di atas meja untuk masuk," ucap dokter bernama Asuma tersebut seraya menunjuk sebuah ID card di meja dekat pintu._

"_Baik dokter!" _

Déjà vu berakhir.

"Do.. Dobe? Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih shock akibat déjà vu tadi.  
"Se-sepertinya kita sama," Ucap Naruto yang masih di dekat pintu karena jijik dengan belatung.

Tidak sengaja senter Naruto mengarah pada perut pasien yang merupakan makanan belatung-belatung lapar.

"Hiyaks!" segera Naruto mengarahkan senternya pada badan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa ada sesuatu di perut pasien segera mengarahkan senternya pada perut korban. "Ini! ID Cardnya!" ucap Sasuke senang.

Kats!

Tiba-tiba lampu senter Sasuke mati. "OH! SHIT!" rutuknya.

Kaki Sasuke merasakan kejatuhan sesuatu. Belatung. Banyak lagi. Dan pasien tersebut bergerak.

"M-M-Mayat! Hidup!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari dan menarik tangan Sasuke. Priang dan Raven tersebut berlari sejadi-jadinya. Nampaknya benar! Ada Zombi!.

Sasuke si IQ diatas rata-rata dengan sigap mengambil Revolver miliknya yang ia selempitkan di sabuknya dan segera mengarahkan moncongnya pada Zombi tersebut dan menekan pelatuknya. DOR! DOR! DOR.

Mayat hidup tidak bisa mati ingat?

Tapi lumayan untuk membuatnya semakin lambat.

Ketika melewati persimpangan mereka bertemu 3 Zombi lannya.

"SIAL!"

Desingan peluru dan rutukan keluar dari mulut mereka dan mulut pistol Sasuke.

Sampai akhirrnya mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang mengharuskan mereka memasukan suatu kartu.

ID CARD

Para Zombi sudah berjarak 3 meteran dari mereka saat Naruto menggesek ID Cardnya. Dengan gesit mereka masuk dan segera menutup pintunya. Tangan para zombie yang berusaha menggapai Naruto terputus karena jepitan kedua pintu besar.

"Huuftt…" mereka berdua mengelap keringat dang bernafas lega.

Ada sebuah tangga di depan mereka. Dan keduanya menaiki tangga tersebut menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Khisisisis~ belum waktunya bernafas, bocah!" ucap sebuah makhluk bertangan 8 dari kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

"TBC"

.

A/N : haha? Giamana? Ada zombie loh! Saya mencoba mengingat kembali hal-hal yang ada di simpang loh! Keep review yach!

.

Pojok Review :

Berlian Cahyadi : ini udah apdet. Penasaran ya? semoga chap 2 ini nggak mengecewakan.

Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet : udah apdet!

Hoshi Yukinu : klo penasaran bca chapie 2 ini! Semoga nggak mengecewakan

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepe : oei! Jangan kabur! Beneran nih horronya krasa? Hehe, thx ya! keep review!

Ran Murasaki SS : thx. Udah apdet nih. Soal Kiba? Mungkin di akhir-akhir capie bakal sy ksih kejuatan! *Dibantai ran*

ARIGATO!

REVIEW!


End file.
